Standard Kart
For a more detailed page on the individual Standard Karts, see Standard Kart S, Standard Kart M, and/or Standard Kart L. in the intro driving one of the Standard Karts. On his way to the finish line.]]The most basic vehicle of Mario Kart, the Standard Kart, is a conventional vehicle used by Mario series racers ever since Super Mario Kart. They offer generally balanced stats, especially in the Medium weight category, and they have no special design or anything; just the basic frame, exhaust, and tires... standard. In Mario Kart Wii, Standard Karts are divided into 3 categories for the 3 weight classes, Small, Medium, and Large. Racers in these weight classes can only choose the version in their respective class. All 3 are unlocked from the start. Description next to her Standard Kart S.]]Every Standard Kart has a basic, sort of blunted bumper with a stripe going down the middle of it. The part that holds the steering wheel extends from the back of the bumper, and this piece displays the racer's logo. The cushioned seat can be found behind this, and on either side can be found a panel with a checkered design. 4 tires are at each corner of this panel, and the back ones are a bit bigger in size than the forward ones. It gives it that distinct Mario Kart kart lift. 4 exhaust vents stick out from behind, and every time a character hits a boost, flame shoots out the back. Burn out. Depending on the racer who'd driving it, the Standard Kart can come in a whole assortment of color schemes, ranging from red to green to blue to yellow to anything in between. Versions Standard Kart S This version is the smallest of the three, and it's main pros are excellent stats in Drift, Handling, and Acceleration. Weight and Speed could be seen as a drawback, but because it's a Standard Kart, it's mainly balanced and doesn't differ too much from the other versions. Standard Kart M with his Standard Kart M.]]Probably the most optimum choice for a beginner to Mario Kart Wii, the Standard Kart M has stats that are as balanced as you can get. It is suited for any situation that may arise, giving no real disadvantages. However, you have to take into account that it gives no real advantages either. It can be accessed only by Medium weight racers. Standard Kart L The Standard Kart L is the heaviest of the Standard Karts, which is understandable because L stands for "large". Weight and Speed are its too main assets, making it pretty much the opposite of the S version. Drawbacks include Acceleration and handling. Still, there are much faster karts that one can choose from. Trivia with his Standard Kart.]] *Also available for the 100cc and 150cc classes are the Standard Bikes, which are pretty much the same thing with the same stat bonuses/drawbacks (besides Handling), although you can do Wheelies. *Standard Karts weren't even known as "standard" until Mario Kart DS, when they were named with the character's initial. Standard Karts were not divided by weight but by character. **Before that, they were the only option available, not including Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. **''Mario Kart 7'', Mario Kart 8, and Mario Kart 8: Deluxe do not use the S, M, and L initials, instead they use just one Standard Kart but assign different stats to the selected character depending on his/her weight. *Only the Mario Kart Wii Standard Kart has not appeared as a trophy in the Super Smash Bros. series. Gallery SK1.jpg| SK2.jpg| SK3.png| SK4.png| SK5.png| SK6.png| SK7.jpg| SK8.png| SK9.png| SK10.png| SK11.png| SK12.jpg| SK13.png| SK14.png| SK14_(2).png| SK15.png| SK16.png| SK17.png| SK18.png| SK19.png| SK20.png| SK21.png| SK22.png| SK23.png| SK24.png| Category:Standard Karts